Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Instant Messaging
by juliamwright
Summary: So the demigods get internet...ohhhhhh boy
1. Introduction

_**Users:**_

_**Percy-YourSavior**_

_**Annabeth-Ingeniousblondie**_

_**Grover-Goatman**_

_**Thalia-Thunderchick**_

_**Chiron-CharlieHorse**_

_**Blackjack-SexyMustang**_

_**Juniper-MissNymphie24**_

_**Clarisse-Ariesgrl64**_

_**Zeus-Lightningbolt2276**_

_**Posideon-MermaidMan**_

_**Aries-Iamwar**_

_**Athena-YourSuperiorGodess**_

_**Luke-Kronosboy**_

_**Hermes-DaMessenger**_

_**Sea Cow-Mr_Moo**_

_**Hades-TheFaceofDeath**_

_**Rachael-TheOracle9675**_

_**Tyson-I3PeanutButteh**_

**Prologue**

"Demigods!" Chiron shouted to all of the half-bloods. "Camp Half-Blood has noticed that we have been isolating all of you from the mortals too much!"

Everbody suddenly stopped training and listened intently. Percy and Annabeth froze. Chiron cleared his throat.

"So, Camp Half-Blood has gotten internet, and you all are now able to see what the mortals' do in their spare time. But as it is, you all cannot read a normal keyboard. So, we have created these keyboards that are in Greek and set the language to Greek. Each cabin will recieve two desktop computers tonight at dinner. You will be able to acess websites like er-"

Chiron paused to think. "What is it? Oh, yes. Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, You-tube, et cetera. And we have gotten an instant-messaging program for all of you to communicate. Now the rules! You are prohibited to reveal your identity, upload photographic evidence of Camp Half-Blood, and track your location in statuses. That is all. Carry on."

The demigods recieved desktop computers and created instant-messaging accounts, Facebook accounts, Twitter, You-tube, and Tumblr.


	2. Instant Messaging 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongInstant Messaging 1: What am I doing wrong?!/strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr strongemYourSavior has entered the chat room*10:28 pm*/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has entered the chat room *10:30 pm*em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSaviour: strongHeylo /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongEY PEY/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongSry/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongHaving malfunctions, love? ;)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongs/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWhat the hades is wrong with your keyboard?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongdnt nw/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongSticky keys?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongYou seem to be getting it now. If not, just press down harder./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongts nt wrkng./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongIt's glitching. Press Ctrl+Alt+Del and see what happens./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongTrehe/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong?! What dafuq going on with your computer?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongI ma tno. erus/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongCan you even READ what you're typing?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongI tndo wnok. I ddi hwat u dias dna ti ddi sith. oN I tnac dear ti/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongUmmmmmm...press it again?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWHAT AM I DOING WRONG?! I AM FUCKING PRESSING THE KEYS AND IT WON'T FRICKIN' WORK, PERCY HELP ME I AM GETTING SEVERELY FRUSTRATED!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongAnnabeth! You swore...is the world ending?! ANYWAY You can type right when you're angry! Stay angry!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong-Ingeniousblondie struggles with keyboard settings and such-strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strongKJFAKJAFHLJFLAFUGMBLKGYJVTJKODFJNSFIGTRR. ,EKJEJXEKJKJXDRCKJEJXEDJKKFKJDKJDKJDJKDKLAFKALDFSOEFADHGVKJNF;LAJFL;KJFL;JFLJFL;JLMFUFKSNMGBMJBMGM,NBGM,NBNASMDBVCBCVGFGVBBFVDFGBNMJNBGFVXCVBNMJGYFDVBCNMJGFVBNMJGFDVBN!# %$^**() X(/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOkay now ur just hitting the board now actually talk to me./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongshit si yhw i repfer tlkangi ni sornep. m'i tuo fo ereh./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has logged off (11:00 pm)em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongNow I'm alone.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong*out-dated elevator-music, twiddles thumbs, humming*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCreepergrl has entered the chat room (11:01 pm)em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCreepergrl: strongHEYY I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongNO YOU DON'T FREAKING KNOW WHERE I LIVE. LEAVE ME ALONE!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCreepergrl: strongNEVAH!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongFOR I AM THE REASON YOU SIT AT YOUR DESKTOP, HACKING INTO PEOPLES' PRGRAMS! I THE REASON U LIVE! NOW LOG OFF, PEASANT!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCreepergrl: strongCan I have your Twitter?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSavior has logged off (11:04 pm)em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCreepergrl: strongMUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongOldHomelessMan: strongWhy are you laughing?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCreepergrl: strongHOW DID YOU GET HERE?! I THOUGHT I HAD ESCAPED YOUR PRESENCE/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongOldHomelessMan: strongI WANT MY DONUT BACK I DUG THAT FROM THE RUBBISH BIN MYSELF!1/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongCreepergrl: strongNEVERRRRRR!1 ITSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNE FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! NOW RUN ALONG, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" _p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongjuliamwright: strongSoooo, you like? ItsMeXD inspired me to do this with her "House of night instant messaging", so I thought I'd do one, too. CHECK THAT OUT TIS HILARIOUSLY RANDOM. VOTE, FOLLOW, AND COMMENT! Sooo shall I post more? Suggestions? Answer in the VcommentsV/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emjuliamwright has logged off (end of chapter)em/p 


	3. Facebook 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Facebook 1: ?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnnabeth Chase has just created a Facebook account.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"embr emstrongAnnabeth:/strong*humming* Let's see...what the heck is a wall? *clicks*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFacebook: strong*dings* You have two friend requests. You have one relationship request../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongOoh! *Friends Percy and Grover, Reading* You have a relationship request from Percy Jackson to...yay! *Accepts*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFacebook: strongGrover Underwood has sent you a request to play FarmVille. Want to play?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongThis is fun! *Plays FarmVille*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~3 hours later~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strong*sighs* my eggplants are dying./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFacebook: strongYou have 78 game requests! Want to play?- want to pl- want to- want to- want to-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongAHHHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WRETCHED INTERNET?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFacebook: strongYou have 43 friend requests. Do you know these people? Rachel-Elizabeth Dare, Charlie (Chiron) Horse-Cla-Luke-*rambles on with names*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongFacebook: strongYou have 152 messages from Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and 96 others./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongI'M GOING INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNE! *shuts computer off, breathing heavily*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~Walks out to sit with Percy at Posideon table for dinner~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPercy: strong*Looks up from phone* Hey, where were you?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongThe internet is evil. What are you doing?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPercy: strong*holds up phone* Playing FarmVille-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongAh! *slaps phone from hand*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPercy: strongWhat the hell?! That was my new phone!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strong*hisses* FarmVille.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPercy: strong...what happened..?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAnnabeth: strongYou have emno /emfrickin' idea./p 


	4. Twitter 1

twitter 1: FARMVILLE-APHOBIA

_Perseus Jackson has joined twitter._

**Percy: ***troll song* Trolo la la la la lalalalalala

**twitter: **_People you may want to follow: Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Selena Gomez *rambles on with names*_

__**Percy: **ERMEGERD SELENA GOMEZ! *follows all three*

**~~~sits around waiting for updates~~~**

**Percy: **This is boring. Complete garbage. *stands up and slams laptop*

**~~~Walks to Athena cabin~~~**

**Annabeth: *looks up from phone* **Hey Percy!

**Percy: **Hello Annabeth. What are ya doin'?

**Annabeth: **Twitter. You?

**Percy: *takes out phone* **FarmVill-

**~~~Annabeth throws phone at Percy's phone, both smash~~~**

**Percy: **ANNABETH! I JUST GOT THAT PHONE REPLACED!

**Annabeth: *in corner rocking* **Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-FARMVILLE... *whimpers*

**Percy: **ENOUGH WITH THE FARMVILLE! YOU HAVE FARMVILLE-APHOBIA!

HEYYO! I just decided that I was not going to do any twitter account uploads 'cause, who cares what happens on twitter?! Nothing happens!


	5. Instant Messaging 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInstant messaging 2: Oreos and Such/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemYourSavior has entered the room.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong Hey Grover, I'm eating oreos./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman:strong Ok? why should I know this?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong Welll...cream or cookie?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman:strong The bag/box thing./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong Dude! You know how bad the plastic is-wait, your a goat.../em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemIngeniousblondie has entered the room.em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie:strong Hello./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong Quick Annabeth, cream or cookie?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie:strong ? wtf/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong Oreos. Cream, or cookie?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie:strong Duh. Cookie./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong What? You are messed up in the head, ya know that?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie:strong Whatever if it weren't for the cookie, the cream wouldn't be there. so HA YOU NEED A FRICKING COOKIE TO HOLD THE CREAM./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong Fine, I bet Grover thinks different. Grover?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman:strong I already told you, the bag/box./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong GROVER THIS IS WHEN YOU PICK MY SIDE AND I WIN./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman:strong Ok...cream I guess./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie:strong DAMMIT GROVER PICK WHAT YOU LIKE BEST, NOT WHATEVER PERCY CHOOSES./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman:strong I DON'T LIKE CONFRONTATIONS! XP/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem~Goatman passes out from pressure, MissNymphie24 logs on~em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemMissNymphie24: em/strongemAll right what's up?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior: strongWhat?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMissNymphie24: strongGrover would only pass out in front of an apple computer is something was wrong. Now what's the predicament?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie: strongPERCY THINKS THE CREAM OF AN OREO IS BETTER THAN THE COOKIE!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMissNymphie24: strongWHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PERCY?! Everybody knows that the cookie is the superior property of an Oreo. You need a cookie for the cream. Cookie hands down./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior: strongWhat? That's crap. The cream is what makes the Oreo an Oreo. What the hell do ya think /em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongCharlieHorse has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongCharlieHorse: strongPerseus is correct. Paul Goldberger, the creator of the Oreo, introduced a design for a delicious biscuit that consisted of two artificially-flavored chocolate cookies with over-sweetened cream in the middle. Slowly, the Oreo gained its fame and traveled across the world, becoming famous in many countries like Sweden, India, U.K, et cetera, et cetera. The Oreo evolved, coming into 1976 with "Double Stuf" Oreos. The Oreo was named by the two letters "re" in cream between two "o"'s in "Chocolate". Hence, creating the Oreo./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"embr emstrongemYourSavior: /em/strongemIdk what the hell you just said...but..WHAT HE SAID!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie: strongThat's complete hellhound-shit and you know it. WE SHALL GET ACCOMPLICES TO PICK SIDES/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior: strongHey! /em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongThunderchick has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongSexyMustang has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongAriesgrl64 has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongLightningbolt2276 has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIamwar has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGodess has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongKronosboy has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongDaMessenger has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMr_Moo has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongTheFaceofDeath has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongTheOracle9675 has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongI3PeanutButteh has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior: strongOh, come on, Annabeth! Tyson always picks your side!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie: strongDuh, why'd you think I told him to log on? It's all about strategy. ;)/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongThat's my little girl./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie:strong Mom./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongNow what are we discussing? Percy, I swear to myself if you have done anything to my little Annabeth!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior: strongNo, ma'am I have not done anything to your daughter! DON'T KILL ME!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongAnnabeth, are you still a virgin, sweetie?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie: strong.../em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior:strong I know this isn't twitter..but hashtag awkward... #awkward/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongANNABETH CHASE I SWEAR TO POSIDEON IF HIS SON HAS DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan: strongExcuse me? You swear to ME? My Percy has done nothing to Annabeth, plus you have like, I don't know, 10,000 other children to worry about..?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior: strongI DID NOT DO ANYTHING I WAS JUST SAYING THE CONVERSATION GOT AWKWARD./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie: strongI wasn't hesitating because something happened, I was hesitating because it went from Oreos to virginities, MY virginity if you want to get technical. Now can we get back to the subject of Oreos?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongOk, but you still are clean right? He didn't dirty you with his filth?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblonde: strongYES MOM EITHER SHUT UP ABOUT MY V-CARD AND JOIN THE DISCUSSION OR LOG OFF./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongAlright, good. Now What?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemYourSavior: em/strongemSimple. Oreos. Cookie or cream?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess:strong /ememCookie./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongThunderchick: strongCookie./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongSexyMustang:strong Sorry Boss, but cookie./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongAriesgrl64: strongCream./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongLightningbolt2276: strongCookie./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan: strongCream. The cookie always dissolves under here./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIamwar: strongThe whole Oreo./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongKronosboy: strongI'll kill you all. I'm outta here./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongKronosboy has logged off.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongDaMessenger: strongCookie./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMr_Moo: strongMooooooooooo/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongTheFaceofDeath: strongCookie./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongTheOracle9675: strongCream!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongI3PeanutButteh: strongPEANUT BUTTER!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior: strongDammit!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie: strongHA!/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongEveryone has logged off.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThe room is now empty.strong/p 


	6. Instant Messaging 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInstant Messaging 3: AWWW SNAP!/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has entered the chat roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has entered the chat roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongAriesgrl64 has entered the chat roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: Uh oh.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: What?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: -hisses- ...she's here...strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: Crap.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAriesgrl64: You're gonna die, Jackson.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, CLARISSE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR TO ARIES!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: PERCY! NEVER SWEAR TO HER FATHER!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemIamwar has entered the chat roomembr /strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: Oh, shit.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAriesgrl64: You're screwed.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIamwar: Ok now WHO for the love of Aphrodite has sworn to me?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: -gulps- ...me...strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIamwar: Ha. You got a war coming, Jackson. Now what did that filthy Posideon boy do to you, Clarisse?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAriesgrl64: HE CUT MY HAIR OFF IN CAPTURE THE FLAG!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIamwar: And this is worth starting a war over?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: Oh my Gods...Aries is being reasonable...I thought he'd start a war without hesitation. *0*strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIamwar: Don't push it, Chase. I got enough wars to manage.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAriesgrl64: Look, he cut my hair off with his sword! And destroyed Maimer! I just had it repaired!strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIamwar: Ok, now shit gets serious. Jackson, you will regret this.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: And why would I care?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: Percy! NEVER. SAY. THAT. He will demolish you.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: Why? I mean he's threatened me enough, and I doubt he will kill his cousin, I think that's how we're related..? -thinks-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIamwar: Trust me, we will never be related in the eternity of my immortalitystrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAiresgrl64: AWWW SNAP -z formation-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: Damn.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemGoatman has entered the chatembr /strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: I'm screwed.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: By me. ;Dstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: SAY WHAT NOW?strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: ..nothing...strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm soooo tweeting this! -tweets-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~Ingeniousblondie and YourSavior faint~strong/p 


	7. Instant Messaging 4

**Instant Messaging 4: That Damn Hacker!**

_**YourSavior has entered the room**_

_**Ingeniousblondie has entered the room**_

_**Goatman has entered the room**_

_**horsepassion has entered the room**_

**YourSavior: **ermm...who's the new kid?

**Ingeniousblondie: **Who?

**Goatman: **Yeah, who?

**horsepassion: **Hello!

**YourSavior: **WHA?!

**Ingeniousblondie:** Uhhh...are you..?

**horsepassion:** I wish I was a halfblood! I could meet you guys, we could fight monsters, and save the WORLD!

**YourSavior: **0-0

**Goatman: **Uh oh

**Ingeniousblondie: **Ummmmm...how did you find this er...program?

**horsepassion: **The internet.

**Goatman: **You answered pretty quickly right there...

**horsepassion: **No I didn't. There was a link on Google.

**YourSavior: **That can't be possible this is a private program that is NOT connected through the internet. How did you get on here?

**horsepassion:** I errrr...I found a password...

**Ingeniousblondie:** oy...these are private accounts. How could you get on here with the password and not to mention without a user.

**horsepassion: **Look I found a way through the system security with codes and such. I just bring up a typing bar at the top, and code it, letting me into the system.

**Goatman: **Wow...dams hackers are smart.

**YourSavior: **Do you guys know where Blackjack is? He's not at the stables, and the keepers haven't seen him...

**horsepassion: **Blackjack is a black pegasi, right? Who is really annoying and always calls everyone boss, right?

**YourSavior: **Yeah.

**~awkward pause~**

**YourSavior: **WAIT A MINUTE.

**Ingeniousblondie:** YOU..?

**horsepassion: **No!

**Goatman: **DON'T LIE TO USSS...

**_horsepassion has logged off_**

**YourSavior: **That damn hacker stole my pet pegasi!

**SexyMustang: **Yous right she stole me! and shes keeping me hostage!

**YourSavior: **We shall save you!

_**YourSavior has logged off**_

_**Ingeniousblondie has logged off**_

_**Goatman has logged off**_

_**SexyMustang has logged off**_

_**The room is now empty**_


	8. Instant Messaging 5

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInstant Messaging 5: ...no...just...NO/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongHello, Percy./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongHey, Dad./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongSo the other Gods and I.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Oh no -facepalm- What did you do?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongWe all were bored, you see, and so Hermes brought a video camera, and, I'm sorry, but Sally sent me your iPod,/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWHAT?! MOM SENT YOU MY IPOD?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongWell, we were actually bored, for once, it was just, me, your uncle Zeus, Athena, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, and all the other Gods, right?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Okay./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongHey what's up?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongStory time. Like to join?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongGladly./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongAnd well, we heard of the song "Harlem Shake", by Baauer,/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOh, good mother of the gods.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongAnd we made a Harlem shake video. It's on YouTube!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWHAAAA?! DAD! NO! /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong O-O oh my gods. What did you wear?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongWell, Annabeth, Aphrodite dressed your Mom and the other girls...I don't know why, I guess for fun, and us men just dressed normally. Your Mom also did a Milkshake video. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongThis is gunna ruin my life. ._./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongOh, good gods. 0-0 Why? WHY?! WAIT, DAFUQ WITH MILKSHAKE?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongNo...just...no.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongHere's a link! http. . /34rtyuii987654edfgvbjkiuytgfcvbgf/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"stronghorsepassion: strongYAY! A LINK! -clicks-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongathenarules: strongYippee! -clicks-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongHOW THE HADES DID THEY GET IN HERE?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongYOU HAVE YET TO RETURN BLACK JACK!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongathenarules: strongLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LAWL OMFG ROFLMFAO/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"stronghorsepassion: stronghuh?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongathenarules: strong-sighs- You will understandbr /Rollingbr /Onbr /thebr /Floorbr /Laughingbr /Mybr /Fuckingbr /Assbr /Of/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"stronghorsepassion: strongoh I see. Ok/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongGET OUT OF HERE!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongathenarules: strongAlrighty, but I'm tweeting this link. LAWL/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"stronghorsepassion: strongYES! alright goodbye/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongathenarules has left the chat roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstronghorsepassion has left the chat roombr strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has left the chat roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan has left the chat roombr strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has left the chat roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongBitters has logged onstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBitters: strong...doom...doom...DOOM!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emstrongBitters has left the chat roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongThe room is emptystrong/em/p 


	9. Instant Messaging 6

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has entered the room/strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMissNymphie24 has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongOH MY GODDSS!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24: strongWhat?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongI found this band on the internet...One Direction...OHH MY GODS HOW DID I NOT HEAR OF THESE SEXY MEN?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24: strongOh no.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMissNymphie24 has left the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWhat's up?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongONE DIRECTION! Harry Niall Liam Louis Zayn and Kevin! 3/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWut is dat?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWHAA? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THESE LADS ARE?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemIngeniousblondie has left the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemYourSavior has left the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem~Ingeniousblondie leaves to Posideon cabin to play 1D music for five solid hours~em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemYourSavior has entered the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemGoatman has entered the room em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemIngeniousblondie has entered the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongDid you like it?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Like what?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong*-* don't fucking ask...and ermm...yes, I liked their music./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongOh, yeah that One Direction crap or whatever./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWHAT?! THEIR MUSIC IS NOT CRAP I LUVVVZ IT~!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemIngeniousblondie has left the room again to prove to Goatman that they are awesomeem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongHere we go again... *-*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongHELP MEEEEE I DIDN'T KNOW THE HALFBLOODS KNEW WHERE I LIVED...AGBADFAJDFJABFKN/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemGoatman has left the room due to One Directionn-related death threats from numerous Directioner-Demigodsem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemYourSavior has left the room to-of course-save Goatman and calm Ingeniousblondie down along with the other ladiesem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemInvader_ZIM has entered the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemGIR has entered the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemMisterPiggy has entered the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInvader_ZIM: strongWhat is this thing the humans call "Music"? IS IT THEIR SECRET DEFENSE TO THE INVADERS' SPACE ARMADA?! ...must...find...secret weapons.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGIR: strong Master! Where's my piggy?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInvader_ZIM: strongNOT NOW, G.I.R! I'm thinking.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMisterPiggy: strongOink. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMisterPiggy has left the room since he had been tossed into a time-travel portalstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGIR: strongNOOOO! MY PIGGY! I STILL LOVEDED YOU! I LUVVVV YOUUU! I made bacon soap, master./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInvader_ZIM: strongWHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT BACON IN THE SOAP?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGIR: strongMY TAQUITOS ARE BURNING! OHHHH NOOOOOO!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGIR has logged off to go on a mission to save not only MisterPiggy, but his burning taquitosstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInvader_ZIM:strong You pathetic humans and your filthy internet ans only source of entertainment...euchk/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongInvader_ZIM has logged off to go buy more disinfectant spray and activate the lawn gnomes to attack Dibstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongThe chat room is now emptystrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


	10. Instant Messaging 7

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Instant Messaging 7: MY CABIN. FIVE MINUTES. DON'T ASK. JUST COME./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMissNymphie24 has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongJUNIPER! kasbfasjbf;asjbfajf/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie2strong4:strong /strongWhat?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~Ingeniousblondie bursts into laughter because of the current situation~strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongThe tree nymphs and the driads are stalking Percy because he saved them from that wildfire./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWHAT SHE SAID! ^^^/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24:strong They're just thankful. Let them be./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong...THAT'S NOT THE CASE!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24: strongThen why are you coming to me?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI think one of them wants to...rape me...this bear...looks very...you know...he's dressed like a tree.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWHA-?! NUH UH, NO ONE IS HARASSING MY SEAWEED BRAIN AND TAKING HIS V IN THE PROCESS. NUH-UH, NO I'M SUPPOSED TO-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGodess: strongUm, excuse me, miss? Anything to tell me?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong~gets sweaty forehead~ erm...no, mom, I was only joking. I joke, I kid. Just a dirty joke./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGodess: strongFine...I'm trusting you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongSURRREE YOU WERRRRE...I know you find this arousing. -lays out only in boxers in sexual pose-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGodess: strongI'M WATCHING YOU, JACKSON! -hissssssss-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGodess has logged offstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongDUUUDE NOT COOL! You gotta have class with it, at least. xD/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongMY GODS HOW DO YOU IMMORTALS KEEP ON JUST "POPPING UP"?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24: strongWell, then...this is awkward...this is sorta why two campers can't be left alone... /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI find my ways. ;)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongIs it awkward that I'm turned on by this? /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong0-0 very/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongOkaiii then.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24: strongOkay, well then, again, with this one nymph.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem~MissNymphie24 logs off momentarily to go yell at Pedobear and rip his pine tree costume to throw him back into his den~em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24: strongThere, at least Pedobear is leaving you alone./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongThx...WAIT! PEDOBEAR?! I THOUGHT HE WAS A FUCKING MEME!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongHa. Literally./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLightningBolt2276: strongBehave, Satyr./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strong...yes sir.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongLightningBolt2276 has logged off to cause a thunderstorm somewherestrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24: strongYou see...Pedobear will get desperate sometimes and dress as a tree...just don't ask it's pretty fucked up./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongYes, I see./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong...you're not still in your boxers, are you?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong...yes.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong...are you alone..?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~Ingeniousblondie and YourSavior mentally exchange looks of "umm...yeah..."strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongMY CABIN. FIVE MINUTES. DON'T ASK. JUST COME./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has logged offstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has logged offstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman and MissNymphie24 have logged off due to awkwardnessstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGodess has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGodess:strong It's always your kids, don't deny it./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongThey're seventeen. They've been a "thing" around olympus for like five years now, maybe even longer. Give them a break/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGodess: strongBut.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongYou have other kids to worry about. Annabeth's not a kid anymore. Nor is Percy. Athena, you gotta let go./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGodess: strong...i dunno...maybe...-gulps- you're right...-mentally lets go-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strong-mentally lets go also- -sighs- doesn't it make you feel better?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGodess: strong...a little...maybe...okay...yes./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan: strongYou just worry about your wisdom and battle strategy. It's up to them to tell their other parents. NOT MY BUSINESS, NOR MY JOB. same with you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan has logged off to try and drink tea but the teabag only filters the water in his breathing spacestrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGodess has logged off to go off and worry somewhere when there's no reason to worrystrong/em/p 


	11. Instant Messaging 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Instant Messaging 8: I IS SOWWY!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has just entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess has just entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongHello, my dear Annabeth./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongMom./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGoddess: strong...I hear you and Percy.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongYeah./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemYourSavior has just entered the roomem/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongShit./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has logged offstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess has made YourSavior magically poof back into the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongDammit. Yes, your Goddess?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongI just wanted to say-I-er-well, I talked to your father, Percy, and well, I guess you could say we kinda got along and I guess I HAVE been a little bit clingy to Annabeth, so-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongPardon me, but you're killing me. Please just cut to the point./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGoddess: strongOh thank gods that was annoying. I'm saying I'm letting go. Percy, I'm no longer holding anything against you, threats, anything really. I will try to no longer be clingy. I promise./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWow I'm actually surprised at this O_o/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongditto/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess has logged offstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongTheOracle9675 has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongThings became awkward as a silence passed for like fifteen minutesstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong strongstrongGoatman: /strongSooo...rumours are going around that you slept with Annabeth...true?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongYep pretty much./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongNice going, jackson./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongPardon me, but EXCUSE ME? I am not part of some sick virginity game, Miss Dare./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongDon't refer to the Oracle of Half-Blood camp as 'Miss Dare', got it?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWhat was that, Miss Dare./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongTry me./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Look, I don't want any trouble, i was only teasing. But I was serious about the first time. This is not a game./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongI know, i was joking also./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongWho knew girls would actually get along.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongWHAT WAS THAT, SATYR?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong WHAT WAS THAT, SATYR?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman has logged off to prevent murder.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWasn't that a bit harsh?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongNO!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongHe said that we girls ALWAYS have a hard time getting along. Not true. At all. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongUnless it's Clarisse./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongYep. She's a bit of a bitch, no offense./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWe all can agree to that. (y)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh: strongHi browther/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongHi, Tyson. How are you?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemTheOracle9675 has loggedem/strongem off./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongHi, Tyson!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh:strong ANNABETH! HIIIIIIII/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongYeah, hey, buddy! How are you? /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh: strongThings r fun downe heer en thuh oshin i mayd u a noo sheeld pursie and i forjed you a noo dagger./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongHow come he can't spell my name right?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongMaybe he just thinks I'm more awesome./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongTyson, who's more awesome? Me, or Annabeth./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh: strongPeanut butter. And Annabeth./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOH, COME ON!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh: strongI IS SOWWY!/p 


	12. Instant Messaging 9

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Instant Messaging 9: Fiction to Reality/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRickRiordan_Official has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongErm, who are you, sir?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongI am Rick Riordan. What's your name, young lady?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong I'm Annabeth Chase, and I must say, you are quite polite./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongWait, Annabeth Chase?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongYessir./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong And I'm Percy Jackson./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWhat the heck, seaweed brain?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong What? He asked for your name, he might as well know mine. I AM PRETTY FAMOUS IF I DO SAY SO MAHSELF - adjusts swag-tie -/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongPercy? Annabeth? Oh my Gods./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWhat?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official:strong You two are demigods./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior and Ingeniousblondie babble on and freak out about the secret becoming known.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongOh! Don't worry!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWHAT!? WHY SHOULDN'T WE WORRY! CHIRON WILL KILL US!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official:strong You don't have to worry. I am an author./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongAnd sir, how does the fact that you are an author exactly help us?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongI created you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong0-0 Posideon has some explaining to do./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongO.O As does my dad./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongOh, haha! No, not in that way. I'm an author, I wrote you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong WHAT?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongLet me explain./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongHey, Perce, what's up?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Shush, Grover, we have another story-time goin' on. Join us, he's a real author./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongHello, young Satyr. Join us./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongOk...percy, what did you do?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Nothing now shut your face for the next couple minutes. -eats popcorn-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongYou see, I became a popular teens' author with my popular series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The main character was Percy Jackson, with his friends Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase. Grover was a satyr and watched over you to protect the son of Posideon, you, Percy. Long story short, you found out you were a halfblood, went to half blood camp, and went on many quests, with a little romance starting 'tween you and Annabeth. Don't believe me? I know for a fact, that two years ago, you had a race down the halfblood hill to be picked up for summer, and your last thoughts were, "And for once, I didn't look back."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongMy gods...how do you know that?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official:strong I told you. I wrote you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOh good Gods. What's next, Harry Potter?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongBoyWhoLived has magically entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGrangerDanger has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongWeasley74 has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongJ.K.R_Official has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJ.K.R_Official: strongEr..Hello!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBoyWhoLived: strongRon! Where are we? I was on tumblr!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has logged off.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has logged off.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman has logged off.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWeasley74: strongI dunno...who's 'J.K.R'?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongOh, boy, here we go again./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGrangerDanger: strongWHAT? I was doing research to create a spell that cured herpes instantly! Bloody Hell!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWeasley74: strongO.O Hermione, is there something you gotta tell me?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGrangerDanger:strong ...no...I was just trying to cure diseases. I was thinking of cancer, but we all can agree that we'll probably not get the technology until later...so i chose an std, just out of curiousity./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWeasely74: strong-sighs- thank god./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBoyWhoLived: strongDAMMIT! I met a girl whom was actually quite attractive.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRedHeadWeasely: strongEXCUSE ME, HAROLD?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongBoyWhoLived: strongGINNY SHE WAS FIFTEEN I WAS JUST SAYING SHE WAS ATTRACTIVE, NOTHING MORE THEN THAT./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWeasely74: strongSeriously, where are we? And who's J.K.R?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongRickRiordan_Official: strongA chat room. Nothing special./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJ.K.R: strongAre you Ronald Weasely?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWeasely74: strongYes..?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongJ.K.R: strongWell.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongJ.K.R gets into a five-hour summary for each book, causing everyone to soon leave because the books were so long just reading the first one, not that they're bad or anything, they're just really long.strong/em/p 


	13. Instant Messaging 10

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Instant Messaging 10: Tonight Tonight with the Demigods/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongTStoll1 has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongCStoll2 has entered the room.strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongbr strong/emstrongGoatman: /strongUno, dos, tres-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong It's been a really, really, messed up week./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongReally? I thought it was fine.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongSeven days of torture seven days of bitter./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong And I stole my girlfriend's virginity./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongShe's a halfblood dime it was time for him to take it./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongLA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWhatever./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongLA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong It doesn't matter./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWhat?! I don't matter?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongLA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOh well/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2:strong LA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWe're going at it tonight tonight/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongThere's a party on the rooftop top of the camp/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2:strongstrong /strongTonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of Zeus' fist all night/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongPercy, last time we got yelled at by Chiron./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongIt's all right, all right, tonight, tonight/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI woke up with a strange tattoo/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongNot sure how I got it,/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongNot a dollah in mah pocket/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong It kinda looks just like you, mixed with Chiron and Dionysus/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWHAT?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongLA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWhatever./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongLA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong It doesn't matter./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2:strong LA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOh well/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongLA LA LA/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWe're going at it tonight tonight/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongThere's a party on the rooftop top of the camp/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2:strongstrong /strongTonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of Zeus' fist all night/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongPercy, last time we got yelled at by Chiron./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongIt's all right, all right, tonight, tonight/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongYou got me singin' like/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWoahhhh/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongCome on/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongOhhhh/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong It doesn't matter/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWoahhhh/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongEverybody now/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1, CStoll2, Goatman, and Ingeniousblondie: strongOhhhh/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongJust don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' keep the beat pumpin'/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongKeep the beat up, let's drop the beat down/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEveryone: strongIT'S OUR PARTY DANCE IF WE WANT TO/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie and YourSavior: strongLet's go crazy let it all out!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongJust don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' keep the beat pumpin'/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongKeep the beat up, let's drop the beat down/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEveryone:strong IT'S OUR PARTY DANCE IF WE WANT TO/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie and YourSavior: strongLet's go crazy let it all out!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong It's you and me and we're runnin' this camp now,/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongAnd it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie and YourSavior: strongAnd ain't nobody gonna tell us to go 'cause this is our show /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Everybody!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEverybody: strongWOAHH/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongCome on!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEverybody: strongOHHHH/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongALL YOU SATYRS!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongWoahhh/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongLemme hear you now!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongOHH/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWe're going at it tonight tonight/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongThere's a party on the rooftop top of the camp/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2:strongstrong /strongTonight tonight and we're dancing on the edge of Zeus' fist all night/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongIt's all right, all right, tonight, tonight/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongJust singin' like/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTStoll1 and CStoll2: strongWOAHHHH/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongCOME ON!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong...ohhh/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongAll you party people!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDemigods: strongWOAHHHHHH/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongAll you Cyclopes!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh: strongOHHHH/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongEven the driads!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDriads: strongOHHH/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongJust don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' keep the beat pumpin'/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEveryone: strongIT'S OUR PARTY DANCE IF WE WANT TO/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie and YourSavior:strong Let's go crazy let it all out!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongJust don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin' keep the beat pumpin'/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongKeep the beat up, let's drop the beat down/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEveryone: strongIT'S OUR PARTY DANCE IF WE WANT TO/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie and YourSavior: strongLet's go crazy let it all out!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongIt's-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongON iTUNES!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongANNABETH! YOU KILLED IT!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong...sorry.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongugh...no it's not on iTunes...yet.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChiron: strongWell then./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongYou have to admit it was fun./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChiron:strong Yes, but Percy, you're already a celebrity hero on Olympus, now I don't need a celebrity single artist at camp./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong...killjoy./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChiron: strongWhat was that?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongYES, CHIRON!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChiron: strongI thought so. Now get back to training./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongDemigods: strongYES, SIR!/p 


	14. Instant Messaging 11

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Instant Messaging 11: The Journey Into My View of Music/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSavior has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTheOracle9675 has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong So, did you guys hear?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong No, what?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong LOL nope. Wut?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong That music festival is this weekend./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong What festival?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong Oh, yeah that festival. It's just a big party where all these famous bands and artists get together and it's just like a huge concert. It's pretty fun, I saw HU, P!ATD, BVB, SWS, Skrillex, Deadmau5, BOTDF, not to mention a bajillion other artists. JAYY VON MONROE HUGGED MEEE AND SAID I WAS CUTE! -w-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Who's Jay Vonn Monro?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong /DIES/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong oh god...that emo music? I'm sorry, I just don't like that music all that much.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong o-o Say that again and I will eat your first born child./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Okaii then... :/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Well, you seem obsessive.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong It's not an obsession, just a serious die-hard dedication./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong -scoff- Yeah and you are the same with One Direction./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Point taken. Go on./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong Now, Annabeth, what I'm talking about is the bands: Hollywood Undead, Panic! At The Disco, Black Veil Brides, Sleeping With Sirens, Skrillex, Deadmau5, and Blood On The Dance Floor. They are just perfect. If you hate on them you will be stabbed in the middle of the night by me and a bunch of other fans. You bleed. You die./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong OHHHKAYYY ARE YOU THREATENING ME?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong Nothing personal, just protecting mah boys. JAHVIE IS FUCKING REAL END OF STORY 3 3 3/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Okaiii.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong I like One Direction, don't get me wrong, it's just that I'm more obsessive about them. OMIGOD I'M FANGIRLING. T-T/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Oh Gods... o_o/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGoatman has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong GAYY FOR JAYY GAYY FOR JAYY GAYY FOR JAYY-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong OMFG I LOVE YOU/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong I'm not a HUGE fan, but Jayy is just- SO PERF :O/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMissNymphie24 has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24:strong Grover, do you have a confession to make?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong No. Jayy is just...just perfect. I'm just saying that he's so attractive that I'd go gay only for hi-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24:strong :I/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong IF I DIDN'T HAVE MY BEAUTIFUL JUNIPER DEAR I LOVE YOU/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie24:strong Nao that's better./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGoatman and MissNymphie24 logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong You were saying./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong You might like those bands, including Asking Alexandria, Breaking Benjamin, and My Chemical Romance. You, my friend, have just taken the journey into my view of music and returned. You are legend. Now lets get to training./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSavior has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTheOracle9675 has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe room is now empty.em/p 


	15. Instant Messaging 12

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInstant Messaging 12: First Time I.../strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSavior has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongIngeniousblondie has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongGoatman has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongTheOracle9675 has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongI3PeanutButteh has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongMermaidMan has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongYourSuperiorGoddess has entered the roomstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongHey everybody/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan:strong Hello, Perseus/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh:strong Hie Pursee/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675: strongHeyy/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Haii/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong What up/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong What was your first time using the internet?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong I was on Google Images searching pictures of Halle Berry in 2006./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Heh? Wut? I was at my Dads' and was searching the statistics of how many light bulbs Vegas uses in a year./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiourGoddess:strong That is a pretty valid question. I was using this program./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan:strong What the-? I can't use computers down here. It's all wet and salty./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongThen how are you here?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan:strong I HAVE AN APP ON MY WATERPROOF PHONE, OKAY? DON'T JUDGE ME! -cries in corner-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh:strong PEANUT BUTTER!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong I was on MySpace./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong YourSavior:strong Really? That site's outdated. Like, REALLLLY outdated. Like 2005 outdated. I-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong What was your first time, Jackson?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong It's a little bit embarrassing./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongEveryone:strong SPILL IT!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong I accidentally typed into this site of porn./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong 0-0 My Gods I cannot un-know that./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan:strong Shame on you, SHAME./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMFG I CAN'T EVEN HAHAHAHAHA THAT MADE MY DAY SWEET JESUS/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Gods stare at TheOracle9675-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTheOracle9675:strong SWEET GODS I MEANT SORRY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-TheOracle9675 dies of laughter and logs off-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSuperiorGoddess:strong That is embarrassing. This is why I do not want Annabeth spending her time around you./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Of course she says around, not with...ughh -.-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSuperiorGoddess has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMermaidMan:strong I have some important business to attend to. Sorry./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMermaidMan has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongI3PeanutButteh:strong Sowwy I haft to goe I haff werk too do/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emI3PeanutButteh has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Okaiiiii...the room suddenly got so empty...anyway...first kiss?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Annabeth/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Percy/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Someone before Juniper. I'm not going into detail. Three words: Spin the bottle./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong First follower on twitter?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Some gay guy who said I was hawt. Not hot, but hawt. Dafuq?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LAWL my first follower was Juniper./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Some blogger on tumblr./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Legit./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong First time breaking something./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong Breaking curfew when we went on that adventure in the beginning of it all./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong I accidently ripped a blossom off of juniper and blamed it on a Nymph./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong I broke a lamp at school and blamed it on Nancy./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Yeah, she was asking for it./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong First blueprints?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong I'm not an architect/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-YourSavior slowly starts snoring from boredom and the sleep-timer automatically logs him off-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie:strong WELL THEN./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong I'm lonely, I'm Mister Lonely, I've got nobody, to chat tooo~ /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em-Akon starts rapping the beginning-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong OMIGOD IT'S AKON I LOVE YOU./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAkon:strong Dude you killed the beat. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAkon has logged off, while rapping Smack That with Eminem.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong I'm alone again, the end. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGoatman has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe chat room is now empty.em/p 


	16. Instant Messaging 13

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" strongInstant Messaging 13: In A Bathtub/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSaviorem emhas entered the room./em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGoatman has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWassup it's been awhile./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongYeh. I'm not gunna lie it has been./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongYup. Wanna know sumthin funny?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWat/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongTake the last song you heard and add 'in a bathtub'/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongoh Gods/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior:strong Okaiiii...uhm...I Need Your Love in a bathtub./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongHahahaha this is entertaining. Smack That in a bathtub./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongI've stopped breathing properly xD/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMissNymphie64 has entered the roomem/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie64: strongVas happenin/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Shut Up in a bathtub/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie64: strongWell excuse you!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongNo. Juniper, it's a joke. You take the last song you heard and add "In a bathtub" to the end. xD/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie64: strongOh...well...Sex in a bathub./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongO.O/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongO.O/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongO.O/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie64: strongWHAT?! DO NOT FUCKING JUDGE ME./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongwell...i need to go practice./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSavior logged offem/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong...I need to study blueprints./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie logged offem/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongI...I need to see my therapist./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGoatman logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMissNymphie64: strongGROVER YOU DON'T HAVE A THERAPIST!/p 


	17. Instant Messaging 14

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongInstant Messaging 14: Shrunk/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSavior has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGoatman has entered the room.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong.../p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong*fuming with anger*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongOh shit what now./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI swear to the Gods it was an accident./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongOh really? YOU SHRUNK ME WITH A STUPID GREEK ECANTMENT/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha you should've shrunk her head a little, not her whole body!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI'M SORRY ANNABETH I DIDN'T MEAN IT./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongI AM JUMPING FROM KEY TO KEY AND DOING THE SPLITS WHENEVER I HAVE TO SHIFT AND ADD A MARK!111!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongI CAN'T STAHP LAUGHING/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongWHAT/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongIS/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongTHIS/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong/sighs Annabeth it was an accident we can just go to Chiron and have him finish it./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongCHIRON IS ON VACATION/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOh, yeah, well what about Dionysus?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongwe all know that he won't do shit, Percy./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: Annabeth is fucked for the next week... xDp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWhy I'd kill you if I was big enough. Satyr./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongBorrower./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongWELL FUCK YOU TOO./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongAHAHAHAHAHAHA WELL YOU WALKED STRAIGHT INTO THAT ONE, OK/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongI gotta admit, Grove's right. You actually did./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongHMPF./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has logged off.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman:strong Pft. Borrower./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongLOL/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong*YourSavior and Goatman ramble on laughing about how Ingeniousblondie is now a borrower*strong/em/p 


	18. Well, this is the endfor now

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Camp Half Blood had to shut down the messaging system due to identity problems and stupid hackers. The demigods and readers have our condolences. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSincerely,em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCamp Half Blood Staff and Zeusem/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aw, damn it!" Cursed Percy as he tore down the flyer. He turned to Annabeth. "Why did they do this?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I dunno about you," She finished stapling another up. "but I don't like my hippocampi and pegasi being stolen." She walked away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE!" Percy shouted at her blunt humor. Fangirls kept kidnapping the campers' animals and weapons, the Aphrodite girls were even missing certain undergarments... Well, slowly Percy understood, and walked away to training.p 


	19. Instant Messaging 15

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYourSavior has entered the chat room/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIngeniousblondie has entered the chat roomem/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emGoatman has entered the chat roomem/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongHey guys! Did ya hear?!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongWhat/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongWhat you got unshrunk?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongYes, and watch it seaweed brain, I got something else. The Wizards are getting a story!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: stronglmao what/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strongThe Potters! The Weaselys! Harry Potter and family are getting they're own Instant Messaging program!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongAnd why is that relevant to us/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strongNice vocab, Perce /fistbump/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIngeniousblondie: strong.-. tHIS MEANS THAT THIS ISN'T THE END FOR US!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strong/SPITS AMBROSIA ALL OVER SCREEN/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongGoatman: strong/CHOKING ON SODA CAN/ wHAT/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongYourSavior: strongOHMYGODSOHMYGODSOHMYGODS IT'S NOT THE END, G-MAN! FADJASOFJSDAJFASDJFJSADF/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emEveryone continues flipping the fuck out because they now have realised that it's not the end of the Instant Messagingem strongyet/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongjuliamwright: strongHaha yup! It's not the end, guys! Now I'm starting Harry Potter and the Instant Messaging Program! And the demigods are going to be there too! Coming soon!/p 


End file.
